


Hold Me

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleepy Cuddles, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash written last night and was inspired by a photo that crossed my dash.</p><p>I didn't mean it to be a post 3b tag, but it just happened to end up sounding like one.  Kai assured me it was still fluffy enough to make up for it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Hey."

Stiles makes a sleepy grunt, but doesn’t turn.

Derek reaches a hand out and drags fingertips along Stiles’ spine, “Hey, Stiles? You okay?”

Stiles sniffs noisily and turns, “What?”

Derek sits up and rubs a hand over his boyfriend’s back, “I asked if you were okay. You sat up all of a sudden.”

"I did?"

Derek nods and brushes his lips over Stiles’ bare shoulder, ”Yeah.” He eases Stiles back onto the mattress and rearranges the covers around them. Derek tucks Stiles against his side and whispers, “Bad dream?”

Stiles’ eyes are locked on the painting on the wall, expression vacant. He nods, the gesture barely noticeable.

"You want to talk about it?"

Stiles shakes his head, “No.” He turns to look at Derek, bleary eyes blinking tiredly, “I really don’t.”

Derek smooths a hand over Stiles’ forehead, his cheek and then his hair, “Okay. We don’t have to talk about it. How about I hold you while you fall back to sleep? That sound good?”

Stiles burrows his face into Derek’s chest and mumbles, “My werewolf will keep the bad dreams away?”

Derek smiles sadly, “Yeah.” He cards a hand through Stiles’ hair and murmurs softly, “And if I can’t, I’ll come rescue you.”

Stiles makes a small noise of happiness and smiles against Derek’s chest. His voice is slurred and barely audible, “You always rescue me.”

Tears well up in Derek’s eyes, “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
